1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a convertible comprising a top foldable or storable in the rear vehicle area underneath a lid part, wherein the lid part can be opened and closed for releasing a through opening for the top located adjacent to its forward end and for releasing a loading opening for luggage located adjacent to its rearward end. Underneath the lid part, an auxiliary frame is provided which is pivotably connected to the vehicle body and is pivotable about an axis extending transversely to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A convertible of the aforementioned kind is disclosed in German patent 44 45 944 C1. It has a lid part connected to an auxiliary frame and is movable for releasing a through opening for the top and for releasing a loading opening for luggage. This auxiliary frame, which pivots upwardly when the lid part is opened for releasing the through opening for the top and in this way provides a supporting function for the lid part from below, is provided with a pivot axis underneath a terminal end area about which the auxiliary frame together with the lid part can be moved. It is necessary to provide space within the area of the taillights or the lower terminal edge of the rearward end of the lid part in order to be able to arrange the pivot axis. This requires that the rearward end of the lid part is positioned relatively high; this prevents the desirable low positioning of the trunk sill. Moreover, positioning possibilities of the taillights are limited in this way. Accordingly, the design possibilities for the configuration of the rear of the vehicles are thus limited.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement for the described problems.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the pivot axis of the auxiliary frame is located in front of the rearward end of the lid part in the travel direction. This is further achieved in that a first movement sequence for releasing the through opening for the top comprises first an opening of the rearward end of the lid part and subsequently an upward pivoting of the entire lid part about a pivot axis which is forwardly displaced relative to the rearward end.
The forward displacement of the pivot axis according to the invention does not cause any limitations with regard to positioning of the taillights or the terminal edge of the lid part within the rearward end of the lid part. The trunk sill can therefore be positioned very low. Also, the design of the taillights is not limited by requirements concerning the position of the pivot axis.
Moreover, when the pivot axis is also moved upwardly, there are special advantages with respect to the trunk space use because the width of the bottom area is completely available and possibly required support members or the like which comprise the pivot axis can be arranged in the upwardly positioned lateral areas without this causing any limitations within the lower area of the trunk space providing the support surface for luggage. In order to prevent that the space savings achieved by the displacement of the pivot axis of the auxiliary frame are lost again by the additional drive or drive-assisting element, the latter is positioned particularly advantageously in front of the pivot axis of the auxiliary frame in the travel direction.
When providing the possibility of a relative movement between the lid part and the auxiliary frame, the lid part, upon opening the lid part for receiving luggage, can be moved independently of the auxiliary frame, for example, by means of a multi-bar mechanism while the auxiliary frame remains in its rest position. In this way, the movement sequence is simplified and the masses to be moved are minimal.
When for enabling the relative movement between the auxiliary frame and the lid part a further drive or drive-assisting member is provided, the opening movement of the lid part for releasing the through opening for the top can be carried out in an automatic multi-step way.
An especially favorable movement sequence results when first the rearward end of the lid part is lifted in a first movement phase for releasing the through opening for the top and in a second movement phase is pivoted about a forwardly displaced pivot axis so as to open to the rear.
It is particularly beneficial to perform the pivot movement for opening to the rear such that the rearward end of the lid part is positioned below and behind its initial position because in this way the opening height of the pivoting lid part is reduced so that the risk of impact, for example, on a garage ceiling is minimized.